Star Wars: A Skywalker's Journey
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: The story takes place after Star Wars Force Awaken. Anakin's clone and Ezra Bridger on their way to Arbra where Darth Maul awaits. He has learned about his past as Darth Vader. Obi-Wan's ghost appeared before Anakin and tells him that Luke is in danger and must face his past. What did Obi-Wan mean by face his past? Did he mean Rey?
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars: A Skywalker's Journey.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **A father returns**_

Somewhere on the planet Kamino, in a section hidden from prying eyes. Outside the rain fell and soaked the ship known as Sabine, which was named after Sabine. She used to be a rebel that helped start the rebellion. Sabine used to be a part of the ghost crew and wife to Ezra Bridger. She had died by the hands of Kylo Ren, during the time when Luke was less than a year into his academy. An old man entered the building and headed for the room that carried the Status pod.

A single looking status pod was standing tall with a familiar figure inside. Just outside the pod, Ezra Bridger stood standing and watched, as it began to shake as the man inside in anger smashed the glass. He used his left arm to smash the glass causing it to come crashing to the ground.

Walking out of the pod was Anakin Skywalker a clone of the late Darth Vader who had been killed by his son with the Emperor. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but how was it possible that his DNA was taken and when? Answers to this and other questions were to be answered and will Anakin go to the Dark side this time or will he join the Light side? How will Luke and his daughter react to the news of his father's clone?

Anakin was disorientated when he looked at the old man, who wore a cloak and was now in his 50's and said, "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're on the planet Kamino Anakin and thirty years have gone by since you were last walking around. To be more precise you're a Clone." Ezra replied pulling down his cloak and looked at Anakin.

Anakin in shock looked at Ezra and said, "How's is that possible? I would have remembered them taking my DNA and you are?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger and I was like you once until I lost those I loved. Not sure of those details, but I'm sure those questions can get answered."

He shook Ezra's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. You say it's been thirty years after my death and it feels like yesterday for me. Is Padme still alive?"

"Padme died the day you force choked her in anger. From there you continued your downward spiral to the dark side of the force." Ezra replied.

In anger, Anakin caused the roof of the ceiling start to crash towards them. Ezra saw the debris coming towards them and uses the force to keep the debris from falling on top of them. He threw it towards the wall and shouted at Anakin.

"Follow me."

Anakin followed Ezra to a ship that was at the docking port and pressed a button on the ship. The hanger door came down and they both entered the ship. Once onboard the ship, Anakin turned his face and looked at Ezra and said, "Where are you taking me?"

"To a planet known as Arbra, where a friend of mine lives. You once knew him as Darth Maul. He and I helped to create the Knights of Ren. But then Snoke came and turned them into something I never wanted."

Anakin looked back at him and could see the sadness in his eyes and said, "What are you Crazy getting involved with Darth Maul. He caused nothing but problems for my master Obi-wan. What did you hope the knights would be?"

"After everything I lost with Sabine being killed by Kylo Ren and joining Snoke and bring the chaos I didn't want."

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for what happen to your loved one. But I promise I'll help you save the universe from Snoke."

"Thank you. I know you must have questions about how I heard about you." Ezra replied.

Anakin looked at him and said, "The thought did cross my mind. How had you heard about me and did I ever have children?"

"My friends and I came across documents about your creation called Project Darth. You ended up having 2 children and 2 grandchildren." Ezra replied.

Anakin looked back and said, "Project Darth. I wasn't aware of this project. What are my Children's names?"

"Their names are Luke and Leia and she had twins. But are separated right now since Luke's academy was attacked and his wife was killed." Ezra replied.

Anakin continued to absorb the information being presented to him. He was shocked to hear that his wife had 2 children, but twins. It had thrown him for a loop and wanted to meet them. He looked at Ezra and said, "Can I meet them? So my son become a Jedi and had a wife. Who killed her? What about my daughter what ever happened to her after Luke left to form his academy?"

"He has gone into hiding. Not even Snoke or the first order knows of where he has gone. Nobody in the universe knows his location. Kylo Ren killed her with his light saber. He was duped into joining Snoke and his Sith apprentice. She was a former friend to Luke that was supposed to be dead. They must have found her and saved her life."

Ezra entered the system into the computer and the ship took off Kamino. The ship began lifting off the ground and they began their travels to Arabra and Anakin had a worried look on his face and said, "My son must be in pain from her death and if I was in his shoes I'd want to disappear too. How's his sister taking the disappearance and who is this Kylo Ren you speak of."

"He is the son of Han Solo and your daughter Leia." Ezra replied.

Anakin said, "You voice speaks like you've meant my daughter."

"Yes I met her when I was 14 years old." Ezra replied.

Anakin said, "I don't understand why I was clone and for what purpose would the emperor have for cloning me. I personally feel that my time in the universe is done and that it's time for another to save the galaxy. I doubt there is anyone I know left in this era that I used to know."

"I think you should know about your apprentice Ahsoka Tano and Obi-wan and the rest of the Jedi. Some say the reason he clone you was to create a clone for himself. While other's believed he has clones out there." Ezra sighed and answered Anakin's question.

Anakin looked at him and said, "What about them?"

"30 years ago the Darth Sidious initiated Order 66 and cause the fall of the Jedi. Ahsoka left the order just before the order began and was killed by Darth Vader. Obi-wan died by his hands as well and helped your son destroy the Death Star." Ezra replied.

"Who was this Darth Vader?" Anakin asked.

Ezra wasn't sure if he should tell him and make the decision and said, "He was you. The real you that is long dead and has become Kylo's obsession and believes he's completing your destiny."

"After learning all this I've decided to make my choice and that choice is… I choose the Light side and I'll make the prophecy happen the way it was suppose too. But first I need to build a lightsaber." Anakin replied.

Ezra said, "Are you saying if things were different in the past you would have killed Darth Sidious."

"Yes." Anakin replied.

Ezra placed the ship into auto pilot and walked off. Not before turning to look at Anakin and said, "While we are on our way to the planet. I'll show you where you can rest."

Anakin nodded and followed Ezra to his quarters and opened the door and he looked around and said, "This room will be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ezra replied and left.

He was heading back to the cockpit as the doors to Anakin's room closed. Inside the room, Anakin decided he would meditate. Crossing his legs he sat there and closed his eyes, while having his eyes closed a familiar voice was being heard. The voice was that of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin." Obi-wan replied.

He opened his eyes suddenly and with a shock look on his face. Anakin looked at the ghostly image of his master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing before him in his Jedi robe. He looked at his student and said, "Hello old friend."

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin replied, giving him a smile.

Anakin looked at his former master and saw the glowing blue solute sounding him. Without hesitation, he looked at him and said, "I bet you're wondering how it's possible I'm standing in front of you looking at the age of when the Clone wars had just started. Obi-Wan did have that on his mind considering he just spoke to him, a few hours ago. He walked to the edge of the bed and stared at Anakin.

"I'm guessing you're a clone of Anakin. Who's responsible for this? Was it Ezra who created you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin walked towards him and joined him on the bed. He turned his head towards him and said, "Yes I'm a clone, but Ezra isn't responsible. The man responsible is Darth Sidious."

"I never thought he was capable of this, but then seeing Luke destroying one of his cloning facilities. Anything is possible and I now see the emperor had a greater plan for the future, even if it meant is wasn't in it." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Whatever his reasons, I plan on helping my son and his friends. I don't know how much time this body has, but I know one thing I'd like to make a difference."

"I know you will and Luke is on AHCH-TO where the first Jedi Temple is. He is not alone on the planet and must face his past. You must journey there and help your son before it's too late." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked at him and said, "What do you mean by his past? You couldn't be more cryptic than usual."

Anakin could sense the danger before him and knew he needed to get to there, but didn't trust anyone that he didn't know. He thought it was best to keep the information to himself. Obi-Wan knew he had to get to AHCH-TO and tell him about his father. But was Luke going to react to the fact that there is a clone of his father walking around.

 **To be continued….**

 _ **Ezra and Anakin are on their way to Arbra, to meet up with Darth Maul. Anakin has learned of the location of Luke, but has no way of getting there. Obi-Wan has warned them of the dangers to come, but will Anakin arrive in time to help, especially since he had mentioned the fact he must face his past. Who did he mean? Could the past he speaks of be Rey his daughter? The child he left on Jakku when she was 7 years or could the past Obi-Wan speaks of be about Kylo Ren and the destruction of the Academy. Tune in next chapter for the answers and Surprises to come.**_

 _ **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Star Wars: A Skywalker's Journey. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Wars: A Skywalker's Journey. Chapter 1: Anakin's Broken Heart**_

Ezra and Anakin finally arrive at Arbra and leave the ramp of the ship and could see a man wearing a cloak and had a cane that was leaning against the table. The person was working on what look like a lightsaber. The man heard the sounds of the ship behind and placed the lightsaber down and turned to face Ezra. His right hand was made out of metal due to the fight he had had in the past with Darth Vader.

The one part of his body that still bothered him more was his legs. The legs given to him after, he had lost them in his battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he met Ezra back on Malachor, where Ezra began his journey to the Dark side of the force. Ezra saw him at the work station and called out to him.

"Old Master, I've return with Anakin's Clone."

The older man grabbed his cane and walked towards them, he was still wearing his cloak and looked at them and said, "Good. Now we can begin."

"Begin what." Anakin replied with a confused look on his face.

Ezra turned to look at Anakin and said, "To Eliminate the First order and Snoke and fix the mistake I made along ago."

"That's a huge task and I'm not sure how we can defeat such a powerful individual. What was the mistake and who is this old master you are talking to? I Sense something familiar with him." Anakin asked.

The old man looked at him and pulled the cloak from his face and revealed the one and only Darth Maul, older and his legs were now failing and his right hand was now robotic. He said, "Anakin Skywalker it's been years since we last met."

Anakin used the force and grabbed the lightsaber from Ezra's left side and placed it in his left hand. The saber was turned on and he pointed it at Darth Maul. He said, "I can't believe what you've done."

"Enough of this Anakin. What's done is done? You can't imagine the torture I'm going through after seeing the woman I loved die and hearing that my friends from the ghost died. The one Jedi who was like a father figure to me... Kanan lost his left eyes and had his hand cut off by Darth Vader. Which we find out he was you. So you can see that I now regret what I've become, so please don't kill him I need him." Ezra replied, as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Anakin's left arm, just as he was getting ready to strike him down.

Anakin closed the lightsaber and handed to Ezra and said, "You need him. For what purpose. Look I'm sorry for the atrocities I have done. But I can't condone the things he has done to the worlds and people he killed."

"You have no right to tell me about the how you feel about him, considering all the things you've done." Ezra replied angrily.

Anakin looked at Ezra and said, "From the tone in your voice, it sounds like I did horrible things."

"That's just the icing on the cake Anakin. You killed your apprentice Ahsoka Tano without hesitation and without mercy.

Anakin with tears coming out of his eyes said, "No... That can't be true."

"The truth hurts doesn't it? No you know how I feel. One of the other things on my mind was the fact if I should tell you about Padme." Ezra replied.

Anakin wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "What about her?"

"You killed her in your haste and you never knew you about the twins and how easily you were tricked by the emperor. You've done more horrible things than I could ever imagine more than I could ever do. When I see you standing there before me, I hesitated to share this information because I wasn't sure what you'd do. I wanted to kill you where you stand, but deep down I knew it was wrong." Ezra replied.

Anakin turned to look away and walked off and disappeared. Darth Maul looked at him as he walked off then turned to Ezra and said, "I think it would be best if I go talk to him, maybe smooth things over."

"I should apologize to him for what I said." Ezra replied.

Darth Maul said, "Give him time to absorb the stuff he has just learned and then apologize to him."

"Alright Old master." Ezra replied.

Darth Maul walked off using his cane to help him walk. He walked to the outer reach of the base and saw Anakin sitting over the ledge deep in thought. He walked up to him and said, "May I join you."

Anakin shrugged then nodded a yes and Darth Maul saw it and sat next to him and turned to look at him and said, "Sorry about what Ezra said. But I learned there wasn't a point to tell him that it was my fault his former master was there where he had lost Master Depa."

"What do you mean lost Master Depa?" Anakin asked.

Darth maul wondered if he should continue and said, "She was killed during order 66."

"Order 66. What was that?" Anakin asked in a confused tone in his voice.

Darth Maul said, "The clone troopers had chips in their heads that caused them to turn on the Jedi and wipe them out. Only a handful survived Order 66."

"What had happened to you?" Anakin asked.

Darth Maul said, "I was captured and tortured by Sidious, but was saved by some friends then I went into hiding and eventually meeting Ezra on Malachor and began influencing him to the dark side for my revenge on you and Sidious."

"Even I know it's wrong and a part of me wants to seek revenge. Only atonement can change the bad." Anakin replied.

Darth Maul listened and understood what he was saying and said, "Look Anakin I know you think I'm a bad person and yes I was bad. But thanks to Ezra and his choice to atone for what we did and help to bring into the world. He realized it was wrong and choose to join the light side again and I joined him."

"He can be very convincing.

Anakin looked at him and said, "He reminds me of me, who was full of spirit and had a knack of getting into trouble. It can be good, but it's also a bad thing."

"I know and could see how he wanted to help his friends and protect the ones he loves." Darth Maul replied.

Anakin said, "In the end you can't protect those you love no matter what people say, it's too bad my original self couldn't see that."

"I sense your hearts been broken, yet you are calm." Darth Maul replied.

Anakin said, "I am heart broken, but know in the end I need to be there for my son and daughter."

Anakin got up and walked off to where the ship was in the hanger. Ezra was there working on it. He saw Anakin walking towards him and said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Ezra." Anakin replied.

Ezra looked at him and said, "Thanks. I can tell by the way you look, you need something."

"Yes I need to borrow your ship and head to AHCH-TO and I don't want you to tell Darth Maul this. Promise me." Anakin asked.

Ezra took a breath and said, "You can borrow the Sabine and I promise not to mention where you're going only if I can come with you."

"Ok. You may come with me, but don't get in my way."

He turned and headed up the ramp and used the force to help guide him to AHCH-TO. The nav computer showed the location of Luke and Ezra explained to Darth Maul that they were off to follow a lead. He understood about keeping the location a secret do to the fact he was a Sith and needed to earn his trust. He waved goodbye, as he ship took off for Luke.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Anakin now has a way of getting to AHCH-TO, but wonders if he should trust Darth Maul with the information. He asked Ezra to keep the information about his son from him. He does what he was asked and leads him his ship, The Sabine. His only request was to join him on the ship.**_ _ **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Star Wars: A Skywalker's Journey Chapter 1 Anakin's Broken Heart. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**_


End file.
